If I were You
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS] Setidaknya.. Aku pernah merasakan 'cinta'nya. Dengan begini, entah siapa yang meninggalkan siapa, kami bisa berpisah tanpa satupun penyesalan.


_**If I were You**_

story by _**Natsumidouri /**_ **A.A.N** **— Just an Hinata _-centric_  
**

.

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto.

 **If I were You** © **2NE1**

 **Gaara—Hinata**

 **M-rated for safety**

 **For 17+**

 **AU, OOC, typos, gaje, abal dsb.**

 **.**

 **If You Don't Like, Don't Read!**

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata's POV, _**Kau**_ as Gaara

.

.

* * *

.

Hari-hariku yang lain juga berlangsung seperti ini. Aku menghabiskan hariku yang kosong untukmu.

Menggunakan pakaian yang menurutmu terbaik kupakai, aku menatap sosok dengan rambut indigo panjang di depan cermin.

Aku tampak cantik, bayanganku tampak cantik. Seharusnya, aku merasa seperti itu dan bangga akannya. Tapi.. Kenapa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?S eolah ada sesuatu yang salah. Dan itu aku.

Melangkah ke arah jendela, kusibakkan gorden kamar kita yang berwarna krem dengan sentuhan merah darah. Menatap langit biru cerah yang begitu indah, tapi.. Kenapa ia terlihat canggung dan gelisah?

.

—o0o—

.

Diantar olehmu pergi berbelanja ke _supermarket,_ kau meminta maaf tak bisa ikut karena ada urusan dengan wajah dinginmu seperti biasa, tanpa menoleh padaku. Tapi, kau berjanji menjemputku satu jam lagi. Dan aku, hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

.

Sudah lebih dua jam aku menunggumu menjemputku di depan _supermarket._ Tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Lupa tak membawa telepon genggam untuk menghubungimu atau sopir keluarga, aku memutuskan jalan kaki mengingat raja siang memerah—tanda hendak undur diri. Aku sedang enggan menghadang taksi. Dan lagipula, rumah kita tak begitu jauh.

Menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, sesekali aku bersenandung mengurangi suasana hening. Menggulirkan mata pada sekeliling, aku berhenti mendapat sesuatu yang menarik atensiku.

Di depan gang yang sempit seberang jalan, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pendek, warna coklat krem yang mengingatkanku akan gorden kamar. Ia menangis di pelukan seorang pria, tangannya memukul-mukul dada sang pendekap. Sang pria berambut merah, berusaha sekuat mungkin menenangkan sang gadis, namun tak kunjung berhasil. Lalu, sang pria meraup bibir sang gadis, mengundangnya dalam ciuman yang dalam. Aku tak tau apa arti ciuman itu. Aku melihat namun tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan drama ini.

Aku masih mengamati mereka. Apa yang mereka pakai. Dan aku, merasa _de javu._

Gadis itu cantik, wajahnya tirus. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis yang terlihat seumuran denganku jelas berbeda denganku. Dibandingkan denganku, ia lebih modis, _up to date._ Berani menonjolkan tubuh tinggi dan langsingnya. Sepatunya indah layaknya pemudi seusianya, tak sepertiku.

Sangat cocok disandingkan dengan pria tinggi nan kekar itu. Memakai busana yang tak kalah menawan. Aku, semakin merasa _de javu._ Jas itu, celana itu, dan sepatu itu.. Itu karya _designer_ ternama, yang hanya terdapat satu di Jepang.

.

Dan itu—yang aku setrika tadi pagi.

.

Aku kembali berjalan tanpa disertai bersenandung seperti sebelumnya. Berjalan dengan rasa hampa, tanpa menoleh pada pasangan yang kembali dimabuk cinta.

Karena ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat adegan itu, dari orang yang sama, pasangan yang sama.

Aku hanya bergumam di dalam hati. _Inikah yang disebut **'ada urusan?'**_

.

—o0o—

.

Aku sampai di rumah kita tepat ketika kedua jarum jam menujukkan arah yang berbeda. Kau belum pulang. Tentu saja. Selepas meletakkan belanjaan ke arah dapur, aku menapaki anak tangga menuju kamar kita di lantai dua. Membanting diri pada kasur yang tak pernah kita tempati bersama, lalu aku menenggelamkan kepala di atas bantal.

Cukup sudah dengan sandiwara ini. Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah menghadapi penghalang kebahagiaan hati. Entah hati siapa.

Aku ingin melempar semua yang ada di depanku, melempar semua bebanku. Aku ingin menangis dan berteriak dengan keras. Tapi, aku—

Hanya aku satu-satunya di sini yang mendengarkan jeritan hatiku sendiri. Hanya sebuah lilin aroma terapi yang menyala menemaniku, namun tak sedikipun dapat menenangkan kemelut batinku.

Tak banyak lagi yang tersisa di hatiku selain rasa sakit. Rumah cantik nan asri kita yang harusnya seperti istana, bagiku terasa seperti penjara. Aah—bukan. Ini rumahmu, karena nyatanya tak ada satupun yang mencerminkanku.

Mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela yang belum ditutup gorden sedari siang, bodohnya aku yang baru sadar akan hal ini. Kau bahkan menghias jendelamu dengan identitas kalian berdua. Aku menatap langit malam cerah yang begitu indah, tapi.. Kenapa ia terlihat begitu canggung dan suram?

Aku bangun, lalu mencari koperku. Membuka lemari, memasukkan isinya beserta barang-barangku lainnya yang penting. Selesai, dan aku kembali merebahkan diri di kasur. Mencoba untuk memejam mata. Aku, udah membulatkan keputusanku.

.

* * *

.

.

Hinata's POV, _**Dia**_ as Gaara

.

.

* * *

Aku terbangun tengah malam. Turun mengambil minuman dingin di dapur, lalu bersantai ke ruang di atas sofa, aku meminum kembali isi gelasku. Merenung.

Terkadang, aku ingin mendorong, mengenyahkan semua beban yang ada. Lalu aku pergi bepergian, bersenang-senang, seperti apa yang dia lakukan. Aku ingin membasuh rasa sakitku dengan alkohol, dan mengganti penderitaanku dengan kebahagiaan—mengganti ekspresi murungku dengan tawa bebas. Tapi aku—

Mendesah lebih panjang, aku benar-benar harus mengakhiri semuanya. Putusku. Aku tak mau menahan rasa sakit lebih lama lagi.

Dia baru saja pulang ketika aku hendak membenamkan mata, berjalan agak terhuyung menuju dapur yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Aku tak membantu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Melakukan seperti apa yang kulakan tadi, bedanya dia tak mengambil air dingin, melainkan botol bir. Dia mendekat, lalu duduk di sofa seberang.

Aku baru sadar ternyata rambutnya telah memanjang hingga aku tak bisa melihat _tatto_ di dahi kirinya. Merah, terlihat acak-acakan tak klimis seperti siang lalu. Bajunya sama nasibnya, aku tak tau—tak mau tau—apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, memantapkan diri untuk menyampaikan apa yang mengusik benakku. Ya, aku harus menyampaikannya sekarang.

"Gaara.." aku memanggilnya sementara dia sibuk menuangkan bir ke dalam _sloki._ Menghembuskan nafas untuk sekian kalinya, aku mencoba menenangkan diri ketika dia tak menjawab atau memandangku.

"Aku rasa.., lebih baik kita berpisah." Aku mengutarakannya dengan penuh keyakinan yang kupunya, walau harus sembari menahan nafas karena rasa perih yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia tak bergeming, asyik meminum _whiskey_ -nya dalam sekali teguk, seolah suaraku hanya angin lalu.

Kali ini aku mendesah kasar melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang di sekian menit keheningan. "Besok, aku akan pergi dari rumah, dan menelepon pengacaraku. Akan ku pastikan kau menerima surat cerai sorenya juga." Aku mengatakannya dengan mengangguk-angguk kecil. Aku puas, lega mengatakannya walau kedua _lavender-_ ku memanas.

Tak menyadari ketukan kasar akibat benturan gelas dan meja setelah aku mengatakannya.

Merasa tak sanggup lagi menatap ataupun memandang sosoknya, aku berdiri mengakhiri semua. "Aku sudah selesai. Kuharap kita segera bertemu di sidang nanti.

Aku baru saja berbalik dan hendak mengambil langkah ketigaku ketika tangan besar nan dingin menahan lenganku. Menoleh pada sang pelaku, mata bulanku bertemu _jade_ -nya memerah terlihat berkilat namun sayu. Wajahnya juga sama merahnya, lebih dari separuh kesadarannya telah lenyap, dugaku.

Dia membalik tubuhku dengan satu sentakan kasar, lalu mencekal tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya. Mempertemukan kedua bibir dengan hitungan sepersekian detik. Lewat tautan bibir ini aku dapat merasakan cairan asing mengalir. Mataku mulai menggelap akibat buruknya ketahananku pada minuman memabukkan itu.

Memekik keras ketika Gaara mendorongku hingga tubuhku terhempas di sofa merah marun yang sebelumnya kududuki. Lalu dengan cepat Gaara menaiki tubuhku. Berada di atasku, mengurungku dengan kedua tangan di atas lengan atasku. Aku menatap nanar mata _Jade_ indah yang juga menatapku, datar—kosong. Aku tak bisa membacanya. Belum pernah bisa membacanya. Dan mungkin.. tidak akan bisa membaca.. ekspresi dan perasaan apa yang tersembunyi di balik mata itu.

Harusnya, aku memberontak dan melawannya sekarang. Tapi.. bolehkah aku mencuri kesempatan kali ini? Membiarkan diriku, menjadi wanita. Membiarkan aku memilikinya dan dia memilikiku. Apa aku terlihat seperti jalang? Yang rela disentuh oleh orang yang tak mencintainya? Tidak. Aku hanya melayaninya sebagaimana seorang istri kepada suami. **Alasan.** Tapi, cibiran macam apapun akan aku terima, karena aku mencintainya..

Kewarasanku menghilang, logikaku menumpul ketika bibir ranumnya yang seksi menyentuh bibir mungilku kembali. Namun kali ini dangan perlahan dan penuh perasaan, hingga aku mulai terhanyut. Kelopak mataku kututup menyembunyikan iris kelabuku, aku menikmati ciuman lembut Gaara. Ciuman yang semakin lama berubah menjadi lumatan panas yang menggairahkan ketika aku mulai membalasnya. Begitu _instens,_ saling meresapi setiap rasa yang terkandung di dalamnya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam diriku mulai terbangun, sesuatu yang aku fikir tak akan pernah datang bersamaan dengan ciuman ini. Karena aku tak pernah membayangkan ciuman ini. Ciumanku dengan Gaara. Kami bergelut lidah dan bertukar saliva diiringi putaran jarum yang entah sudah berapa kali, hingga berpisah sebab jeritan paru-paru meminta pasokan oksigen.

Rasa legaku yang datang ketika meraup-udara-kembali menghilang secepat datangnya jilatan Gaara pada tengkuk leherku. Menyusup ke dalam _blouse_ -ku yang masih kupakai sedari siang, tangan hangatnya mulai menelusuri perut dan pinggangku. Dengan perlahan, ia memainkan jemarinya.

Lembut. Tak pernah terpikir olehku bagaimana sosok Gaara yang acuh padaku dapat berlaku seperti ini.

Ini begitu.. rumit. Tak dapat lagi kujelaskan. Aku rasa aku sudah terlena dengan gigitannya di leherku dan belaiannya di tubuhku.

Ini baru sentuhan kecil darinya, tapi mampu membuatku mabuk. Sesuatu di bawah perutku terasa menggelitik. Dan pangkal pahaku berdenyut tak nyaman. Sekuat tenaga kugigit bibir bawahku agar desahan yang menurutku memalukan tak lolos dari mulutku.

Namun, kabut kenikmatan yang pekat menyelimuti otakku—otak kami.

Aku bahkan membiarkannya melepas kain di tubuhku satu persatu hingga tak bersisa. Kali ini aku membiarkan desahan sensualku lepas ketika Gaara mulai menelusuri setiap inchi tubuhku, dengan tangan besarnya yang hangat, dengan bibirnya yang seksi, serta lidahnya yang basah.

 **Nakal. Liar.** Dan **buas.**

Tak puas, dan tak akan pernah puas meraup kenikmatan. Kerinduan akan suatu kebutuhan yang sangat mendasar mendesak dalam tubuhku. Bergolak hebat, menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Dan suamiku—bisa aku menyebut dia begitu sebelum esok tiba—memberikannya padaku. Aku terhanyut. Dan lupa segalanya.

Yang aku ingat hanya rasa sakit di awal ketika sesuatu dalam diriku robek, rasa gelisah yang menyenangkan ketika bergerak dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah, serta rasa puas dan letih ketika kami mendapatkan puncak gairah bersama-sama.

Menyemprot dinding dalamku dengan benihnya. Aku senang ketika mendapatkan sesuatu darinya.

Walau dia tak dalam keadaan baik. Walau sebotol _mirasantika_ menjadi penyebab munculnya kabut kesadaran. Walau dia.. tak pernah mencintaiku.

Tapi setidaknya.. Aku pernah merasakan **'cinta'** nya. Dengan begini, entah siapa yang meninggalkan siapa, aku bisa pergi tanpa satupun penyesalan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

 **Ini ff GH pertamaku sekaligus rate-M pertamaku.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca,,**

 **Silahkan tulis unek2 kalian pada kotak review..**

 **Bila sudi silahkan Fol-Fav..**

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **If I were You**_ by **Nyonya Nara**

 **07/09/15**


End file.
